Charlie's Fantasy
by Emmy131
Summary: I imagined him in handcuffs, a terrified expression on that unfailingly smooth face of his. Based on page 351 of Eclipse, from Charlie's perspective. Why exactly did Charlie look so amused as he stared at Edward in the backseat of the cruiser?


No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Lucky duck.

This is my first fanfiction...constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

Charlie's Fantasy

Page 351 of Eclipse

I glared as Edward slid smoothly into the backseat of the cruiser, his face passive—as always. I took my own seat behind the wheel as Bella, ashen-faced, dropped down onto the passenger seat. It didn't really seem like her to be so nervous for a school event, but that was what she had told me—and with women, who knew?

Certainly not me. I would never even begin to understand the inner workings of the female mind.

I grimaced, remembering last week, when I had insisted that Bella ride with me to her graduation. There was no way she was riding with that boyfriend of hers—graduation was family time.

At least, that was what I had heard.

I had assumed that Edward would ride with his family—after all, how many times does one graduate high school?—but I had underestimated him once again.

He was so persistent, so unfailingly polite, that it only increased my annoyance. Why wouldn't the darn boy just give _up_ already?

I accidentally met Edward's disconcertingly golden eyes in the rearview mirror and quickly snapped my gaze back to the road. His face had been as smooth and blank as always, but his weird eyes sparkled with something unknown.

I glanced again at Edward through my rearview mirror, this time making sure not to catch his eye. I had to admit, I did enjoy having him in the backseat of the cruiser, behind the protective fiberglass. I imagined him in handcuffs, a terrified expression on that unfailingly smooth face of his. My face broke into a small smirk, and I mentally rewound my fantasy to the very beginning.

I had caught Edward…shoplifting.

No, he had plenty of money. He was…let's see…stealing Jacob Black's car. My grin became more pronounced as I stole another glance back at Edward, whose eyebrows had risen inexplicably. He always had been jealous of Jacob—'as well he should be,' I told myself. Bella and Jake had something special. _They_ should be together—let Edward find someone else. Anyone else!

When I caught sight of Edward again, he had frowned and directed his gaze out the window, his slightly amused expression gone.

Back in my fantasy world, Edward stared into his rearview mirror at me, my lights flashing and siren wailing. His eyes were wild and crazed, and his usually perfectly mussed hair was sticking out in all directions. He floored the accelerator, urging Jacob's Volkswagen even faster, but then he was suddenly surrounded by fifteen other police cruisers…never mind that the station in Forks didn't actually have that many.

Edward slammed on the brakes, screaming hysterically. I stepped calmly out of the cruiser, the epitome of control, the King of Police Chiefs, demanding that Edward get out and put his hands into the air. He did so quickly, his face betraying his fear of me, and placed his hands onto the hood of the car as another policeman frisked him. My grin widened even further as I imagined myself snapping handcuffs onto the scoundrel and pushing him into the back of my cruiser, driving steadily on to the jail—where he belonged.

Snapping reluctantly back to reality, I looked back into the rearview mirror, grinning smugly as I watched Edward in the back seat. His eyes sparkled again, and this time I realized that it was with amusement. In fact, he seemed to be repressing a grin.

Bella, who had been staring unblinkingly out the window, pulled herself out of her trance long enough to look warily from me to Edward and back again. Her eyebrows rose at my wicked grin, and she carefully assessed Edward's glittering golden eyes and slight smirk. She gave me one last probing look before sighing and turning back to the window, quickly becoming motionless again.

As I stared at Edward in the mirror again, imagining him screaming from behind bars, he caught my gaze and cocked an eyebrow at me. I returned my gaze to the road as quickly as possible, wondering how in the world he could always seem to know what I was thinking. But I soon calmed myself and returned to my daydreaming, knowing such a thing was impossible…my fantasy would forever be safe inside my mind.

That is, until the day it came true, of course.


End file.
